


Thrill of the hunt

by Thighz



Series: Here be Demons [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Misuse of Holy Water, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Jesse McCree, Light BDSM, M/M, Painplay, Spanking, Wendigos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: It’s an intoxicating feeling, fucking a demon as powerful as Hanzo.Hanzo could level a forest with the horror under his skin. He could kill Jesse with a singlelook, but he doesn’t.





	Thrill of the hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/gifts).



> The amazing Muja came to me and wanted Hunter Jesse McCree with 'Holy water' metal hand spanking Power bottom Hanzo.
> 
> And I delivered.
> 
> ( **Additional warnings** : The holy water _does_ burn Hanzo in extreme ways, so if that's not your jam, no hard feelings. It's all consensual, but not everyone's comfy with that kinda painplay.
> 
> If you like that kinda thing, proceed)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

McCree likes his booze the way he likes his hunt; cool on the tongue and with just enough bite to give him a tingle down to his toes.

He pulls out the flask hidden between his flash grenades and takes a long swig, relishing the burn. Some escapes out of the corner of his mouth, dribbling into his beard and trailing down the skin of his throat. He wipes it away, pocketing the flask once again.

Peacekeeper sits in his thigh holster, waiting patiently for him to find his mark. His boots crush dead, dried leaves underfoot and the scent of frost hangs heavy in the air.

It’s the perfect night to hunt for a Wendigo.

The locals called him in as soon as the first hikers turned up dead. Twelve seasoned men and women, taken down and hunted one by one, in the very woods they knew by heart. Which was a crying shame, seeing as Jesse had known at least three of them. Those very three Hunters like himself and just as capable, if not more so, in the art of tracking something as simple as a Wendigo.

Which means this one ain’t like the rest. Must be older, wiser, with more winters under its belt than all the youngin’s McCree’s killed in his time.

The woods around him chirp with nightlife. Crickets, winter birds, owls, the snap of a twig under a hoof. It’s all a familiar comfort to his ears. He’s spent over a decade in this town, hunting, growing familiar with the locals. He’s never stayed in one place for so long.

But when a man has a reason to stay. Well-

A branch, large enough to be the trunk of a tree, crashes to the ground ahead of him.

He pauses in his steps, hunching down to the ground to listen and wait.

The shifting of branches comes from above and a few leaves float to the ground, old and withered from the empty death of winter.

Jesse keeps his eyes sharp, his ears sharper. His fingers curl around Peacekeepers handle as he attempts to track the movement in the trees. Whatever it is, it’s traveling along the limbs fast, but careful. No other branches come down and only a few more leaves drift.

He keeps low, his back pressed to the base of trees and making a little noise as possible. His eyes follow the leaves, ten feet away, fifteen feet away. Until the creature drops to the ground, all long, twisted limbs and hunchback silhouette.

_ Gotcha _ , Jesse thinks with a grin.

He pulls peacekeeper out slowly, careful of the noise she makes against the leather of the holster.

The creatures head swivels like an owl.

Jesse pauses, hidden by brush and tree root, and watches it hiss and moan, stumbling across the ground. He frowns, eyebrows lowering. Wendigo’s are not normally that slow. Maybe it’s injured?

Or-

The hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

A soft thump behind him.

Jesse swivels around, peacekeeper up.

Or there were  _ two _ of them.

“Mother fu-.” Jesse flicks the safety off and prepares to shoot.

An arrow sings through the air and pierces the creature through the eye. It screams, clawing at the offending weapon and trying to yank it out. Its mouth gapes and saliva sprays all over Jesse’s coat and boots.

Another arrow breaks through the chest, right where the heart would be if it still had one. It howls, breaking the quiver in half as it scrapes a claw down. It stumbles back, still screaming, roaring down at Jesse even as three more arrows strike various parts of its body.

It retreats into the darkness.

Jesse turns to see where the other one was, but it’s gone as well.

“A fucking trap.” Jesse sheathes peacekeeper and drops his head back against the tree.

“That was idiotic even for you.”

Jesse cracks an eye open, a smile ticking at the corner of his mouth. He chuckles, eyeing the creature standing before him.

His skin is a rich blue, hair dark and messy around his face. He’s dressed in jeans and a short-sleeved shirt, a maroon tattoo winding down from beneath the right sleeve. A large bow hangs across his chest, and eyes the color of a starless sky stare down at him, narrowed and angry.

“Now, darlin’. I can’t pass up an opportunity to let ya save me.” Jesse grins.

“I think we both know the truth.” An eyebrow quirks up.

Jesse waves a hand at him, “Yea. Yea. Wasn’t expecting the second Wendigo. No need to rub it in.”

“You did not realize it was a  _ trap _ .” The creature hisses, extending a hand to him. 

Jesse takes it easily, rising to his feet and dusting the twigs and leaves off the ass of his cloak. He’s damn near a foot shorter than the creature in front of him.

“Ugh.” He wrinkles his nose, “Always taller than me in yer demon form.”

A soft laugh, “It is good to see you again, Jesse.”

“You too, Hanzo.” Jesse pats his pockets and makes sure all his flashbangs and ammo are in their appropriate places, “Where you been anyhow?”

Hanzo hums, fiddling with the string of his bow, “Japan.”

Jesse squints, “What were ya doin’ all the way out there?”

“Tying up loose ends.” He replies, waving for Jesse to follow.

It takes them an hour to get to Hanzo’s small cabin near the creek. It’s well hidden, warded from demons and mythical beings alike. Jesse is the only human who can see it. Hanzo made sure of that the second time Jesse stayed over.

Hanzo unlocks the door and sets about starting a fire to warm up the chilled, musty rooms.

It looks the same as it did a year ago, when Jesse left the last time. Not that it’s a very pleasant memory. Jesse’s spent the better part of his days trying to forget the harsh words that had broken between them.

Hanzo returns from down the hall, no longer blue. He’s tying his hair back as he walks back into the living area. He hangs his bow near the center of the room, his quiver set beneath it, arrows rolling together inside.

Jesse stands on the front mat, boots covered in leaves and frost. There’s still a chill on his skin, even through his thick coat, but the fire is chasing that away fast.

“Dawn is approaching.” Hanzo notes, “Get some rest and tomorrow night I will assist you in finding the Wendigos.”

Jesse tips his hat, “Much obliged, sugar.”

Hanzo looks away and drifts towards the kitchen.

Jesse toes off his boots, hangs his coat and hat on the hook by the door. He rolls up the sleeve of his shirt and makes sure his prosthetic hasn’t frozen up from the cold. All the gears and bits still move with him and the orange glow still damn near blinds him.

“That is new.” Hanzo murmurs from the archway.

Jesse waves with the prosthetic, “Preacher in Kansas designed it for me.” He taps a flesh finger against the orange canister and the symbols above it, “This here is holy water and the symbols infuse the water into the metal parts of the hand.” He wiggles the digits at Hanzo, “Easier for me to subdue something if it has me cornered or on my back.”

“That must be some preacher.” Hanzo eyes the arm.

“Well,” Jesse scratched the back of his head, “It took some convincing, the man’s been retired for some time. Got himself a Reaper to go home too. So, he doesn’t hunt much anymore, but I’m still young and I needed a replacement after-.”

Hanzo’s brown eyes dart up, locking with his own, “After what?”

“Aw hell.” Jesse collapses into one of the chairs, “Shapeshifter up north. Got called away for a week. He crushed the old one.”

“How did it get close enough to destroy your arm?” Hanzo hisses.

“I was careless.” Jesse mutters, “Don’t worry about it.” He had been distracted is how. Not careless. He thought a hunt would distract him from the empty cabin he tried to find for three weeks. Thought maybe, if he got out of this godforsaken town long enough to clear his head, he’d realize that he didn’t  _ want _ anything it had to offer. That he could move on and go back to his travels.

Except-

Jesse glances over at Hanzo. Dishtowel over his shoulder and eyes watching Jesse like a hawk. His fingers rub over the tattoo on his arm, now a bright blue outside of his demon form.

Except Jesse knew exactly why he couldn’t leave for very long. Why even after a year of an empty cabin and an empty bed, he still allowed himself to drop right back into this position just because Hanzo asked.

“I can hear you thinking.” Hanzo mutters.

“Can you now?” Jesse scoffs, “And what pray tell, darlin’, am I thinking about?”

“Our fight.”

Jesse scowls at the fire.  _ Bullseye _ .

“I returned to my homeland to escape.”

“You ran.” Jesse amends.

“I ran.” Hanzo agreed, his steps are light across the wood floor and they stop right behind Jesse’s chair, “What I feel for you is dangerous, Jesse.”

Jesse twists his head, “And what? That means you can tell me I ain’t worth your time? That I’m somehow  _ hindering _ you?”

“I cannot afford to be a soft demon.” Hanzo growls, “You know how the world is out there. Just because you do not kill me does not mean other hunters won’t try.”

Jesse stands up, anger roaring like the fire behind him, “I told you I’d keep you safe.”

“I do not need you to keep me safe!” Hanzo snarls, throwing the dishtowel at Jesse’s chest, “Being with you makes me _ question _ myself. It made me realize I cannot live a life with you and pretend I am something other than what I am.”

“I never asked you to!” Jesse grabs Hanzo’s shoulder with his flesh hand, shaking roughly, “I wanted you just the way you are. Demon. Human. I didn’t care, Hanzo.”

“I cared.” Hanzo croaks, “ _ I _ care.”

Jesse sighs heavily, hand moving up to cup Hanzo’s neck, “I made peace with losing you.” He strokes a thumb over Hanzo’s pulse and it jumps, “I ain’t asking for what we had. Just an explanation as to why you stayed gone for a year.”

Hanzo looks to be fighting the urge to melt against Jesse’s palm. His pulse races and his eyes dilate, “I could not trust myself around you.” His voice shakes, “I still cannot-.”

Jesse kisses him. Consequences of those sharp fangs ripping his tongue out, be damned.

He slides his fingers into Hanzo’s dark hair and guides his head into the perfect position. Hanzo moans, low and eager as his mouth opens for Jesse. Strong hands, a bowman’s hands, curl into the fabric of Jesse’s red shirt and tug him closer until their bodies are flush. The hands slide up his pecs and over his shoulders, where Hanzo drapes them around his neck, allowing his body to arch into Jesse’s.

Jesse scrambles to hold Hanzo with his other hand, making sure to have cloth contact between it and Hanzo’s skin.

Hanzo growls into his mouth, sharp teeth nipping at Jesse’s bottom lip, drawing blood.

He wraps a hand around the wrist of Jesse’s prosthetic and the sizzling of flesh makes Jesse drag away from the kiss, protest on his tongue. Hanzo shoves the hand up under his shirt, pressing the palm into his back.

It sears the skin and Hanzo shouts, skin rippling from white to blue in seconds. His eyes flutter closed, and his claws dig into the back of Jesse’s neck. He whispers words in his native language against Jesse’s lips and it sounds like a prayer or a plea. Jesse can’t tell, he can only feel is his dick throbbing behind his pants and Hanzo’s answering hardness dragging along his stomach as he grows into his demon form.

Jesse glides his metal hand up Hanzo’s back, burning the skin along his spine.

Hanzo’s moans are wrecked and wet, his entire body vibrating between pain and pleasure against Jesse’s own.

“Oh darlin’.” Jesse mouths at the hollow of Hanzo’s throat, “You like that?”

“Yes.” Hanzo’s voice shakes, “ _ Yes. _ ”

Jesse rakes the tips of his fingers down Hanzo’s back, knows he’ll leave five glorious red lines in the skin. Wonders if Hanzo will let him see it.

Hanzo wrenches himself away, severing all contact and leaving Jesse’s hands hanging in mid-air, expression confused. He’s panting, eyes gone completely black, tattoo winding red like blood up the side of his face and into his hairline.

Jesse’s gut twists with arousal and he growls low in his throat, “Oh I’ve missed you.”

Hanzo says nothing, but he looks to be fighting himself down, back into his glamour.

“No, you don’t.” Jesse steps forward, but Hanzo snaps, teeth bared and body taunt for attack, “Look at you, sugar.” He waves his prosthetic along Hanzo’s form, “You need this, don’t cha?”

“No,” Hanzo shakes his head, backs against the wall, “I cannot do this again-.”

“ _ Look _ at me, Hanzo.” Jesse orders.

Hanzo freezes, eyes narrowed at Jesse, chest heaving. A wild animal cornered.

“Let me take care of this for ya.” Jesse takes a hesitant step forward, watching Hanzo’s every twitch, “Been a whole year.” He lowers his voice, crows on the inside when Hanzo allows his flesh hand to trace down his tattooed arm, “You let anyone else ease you?”

Hanzo shakes his head, swallows, “No.” sharp teeth dig into his bottom lip, “You?”

Jesse presses the length of his body along Hanzo’s, molding them together like two pieces of a perfect puzzle. He lowers his mouth to Hanzo’s ear, “Ain’t been inside no one but you in half a decade.” His fingers trail up, up to Hanzo’s neck, over his jaw and across his cheek. He runs the tips over Hanzo’s lips, teasing them, “Your mouth was the last to have my cock inside of it.” He licks along the shell of Hanzo’s sharp ear, “Only you, Hanzo.”

“Please.” It is the only time he will say it. Jesse knows this.

“Our room, doll.” Jesse nips at his ear, “Hands and knees. Wait for me.”

Hanzo gives a tight nod and as soon as Jesse steps away, he heads straight for the bedroom down the hall. Jesse watches him, stomach growling with a hunger that has nothing to do with food and everything to do with the demon walking away from him.

Jesse checks the perimeter of the cabin, watches the sun paint the trees pink and yellow. He flips the lock on the door and heads down the hall.

Hanzo is already waiting on the bed when he gets there.

He’s a gorgeous sight, blue thighs spread wide across the sheets. His dick hangs between his legs, hard and dripping, tip barely brushing the fabric beneath it. Jesse walks until his thighs touch the edge. He runs his flesh hand up one of Hanzo’s, mouth watering at the red, raised skin down the center of his back. He traces a finger down one of the lines and Hanzo shivers under the touch.

“Easy, doll.” Jesse murmurs, “I’ve gotcha.”

Hanzo relaxes under Jesse’s gaze, shoulders settling down into the mattress, head turned just enough to see. He’s bigger in his demon form, always has been. Jesse can complain until the cows come home about Hanzo bein’ taller than him, but right now, Hanzo is exactly how Jesse wants him. Pliant and willin’ and ready for anything Jesse can give him to ease that harsh, bitter anger welled up inside.

A millennia of being a demon as punishment can do that to a fella’. 

Jesse squeezes an ass cheek and Hanzo grunts, thighs tensing and knees shifting over the sheets.

“Don’t tense up for this, Hanzo.” Jesse murmurs, gliding his hand over the burns on Hanzo’s back, “You want it to hurt, but I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know.” Hanzo whispers, “I am ready.”

Jesse presses a kiss to the dip of Hanzo’s spine, decides to taste the salt of his skin while he’s there, “Safeword?”

“Satsuma.” Hanzo replies.

“Good. Good.” Jesse trails his lips down the crack of Hanzo’s ass, kisses each cheek and sinks his teeth into the flesh of his upper thigh. Hanzo gasps and the muscle in Jesse’s mouth jumps. He grins against it, lavishing the teeth marks with his tongue before pulling away.

Jesse ignores the throbbing between his legs and soothes his flesh hand over a cheek. He pats it and thumbs along the crease, before moving to grip tight to Hanzo’s hip.

He curls the fingers of his prosthetic to his palm, then wiggles them out. The canister glows bright orange in the early morning light of the bedroom.

The first strike sends Hanzo’s into a garbled shout. His back arches painfully and the flesh of his ass  _ burns. _ Smoke, thin and light, eases from the connecting of metal to flesh. Jesse pulls back and strikes him again. Hanzo wheezes, fingers curling tight into the sheets. They rip and tear from his claws, but he doesn’t seem to care.

“Harder.” Hanzo hisses, “Is that the  _ best _ you can do?”

Jesse growls and rubs the hand over Hanzo’s lower back, groin tightening at the sight of raised blue flesh. He spanks Hanzo four times in quick succession, holds his hand against his upper thigh after the fourth strike.

Hanzo’s dick oozes precum and his thighs tremble as he shouts. Jesse can make out his name somewhere in the litany of Japanese spilling from Hanzo’s lips. The red tattoo undulates across Hanzo’s arm, rippling like waves on a shore. Jesse watches it in awe as he moves to the other cheek and sets about raising the flesh there as well. 

The demons of Hanzo’s tattoo howl from the blood and ink sown into his flesh.

Jesse climbs onto the bed, kneeling behind Hanzo’s ass and leaning over to press the metal of his hand to Hanzo’s naked shoulder.

“ _ Jesse _ .” Hanzo howls.

Jesse trails the hand down the tattoo, the flesh screaming at him. He presses his groin to Hanzo’s bruised ass and grinds down.

Hanzo moans under him, pressing backwards, shoving an arm under himself to lift his upper body up to meet Jesse’s chest. 

Jesse sinks his teeth into Hanzo’s shoulder, tongue tasting ozone and sulphur. He wraps his fingers around Hanzo’s wrist and swears he can feel the tattoo moving under the metal, as if trying to grab hold of it and drag it under Hanzo’s skin.

“Jesse.” Hanzo snaps, “ _ Harder _ .”

“Nu-uh, darlin’.” Jesse noses up along Hanzo’s hairline, “We do this at my pace. Been a whole year without you. I intend to savor this.”

_ In case you decide to leave me again. _

He releases Hanzo’s wrist and falls back on his knees. Hanzo drops back down on the bed, body shaking, and flesh raised wherever Jesse’s hand touched. It’s a breath-taking sight, one Jesse intends to keep as a treasured memory, should Hanzo cast him out of his life.

He traces demon warding symbols into the flesh of Hanzo’s lower back.

Hanzo vibrates, skin burning and dick twitching violently.

“I shouldn’t even fuck you.” Jesse scoffs, eyes narrowed at Hanzo’s pleasured reaction to the torment and pain.

Hanzo’s eyes fly open and cold black meets Jesse over his shoulder, “You would not  _ dare _ .”

“Oh.” Jesse sneers, “I would.” He presses the full expanse of his palm between Hanzo’s shoulder blades and the demon screams, “A  _ year _ I waited for you, Hanzo. I came to this very spot for weeks, hopin’ you’d let me back in.” He drags the hand down Hanzo’s spine again and watches that beautiful back arch into the pain, “But you left me cold in the dirt, didn’t you? Ran so very far away cuz you were  _ afraid _ of little ole’ me.” He slaps Hanzo’s ass again, “The big, bad demon of the woods afraid of being in  _ love. _ ”

Hanzo hisses, fangs elongated and claws shredding the sheets.

Jesse uses both of his hands to open the fly of his pants, pulling his cock free and slapping it between Hanzo’s cheeks.

Hanzo pants, angry and aroused and hole fluttering for Jesse’s cock.

“Don’t act like you didn’t ache for me, doll.” Jesse growls, low and lethal down at Hanzo’s furious features.

That fury melts away at Jesse’s words and Hanzo’s closes his eyes, forehead dropping to the back of his palm, “Every day.” He whispers, “I awoke and wished you were there.”

Jesse gives a slow smile, gentling his touch and stroking his forefinger over Hanzo’s puckered entrance. It flares for him and he shivers, licking his lips and patting frantically at his back pocket for lube.

Hanzo reaches out to his bedside table and opens the top drawer. Jesse envies the big body and long limbs as the demon hands him a small bottle of lube.

Jesse pours it between his fingers and takes his time warming it up, watching Hanzo squirm on his knees. He slides his dick between Hanzo’s legs, over his balls and along the hard line of his cock.

Hanzo sighs out a moan, lashes fluttering at the feeling.

Jesse presses the first finger inside and has to grip at Hanzo’s hip with his prosthetic hand as the tight heat engulfs it. 

Hanzo takes him effortlessly, the soft tissue rippling around his knuckle. Jesse adds another, then another, stretching Hanzo open and leaving him wet and slick for his cock.

The demon is practically purring now, spine visible under the blue of his skin as his body tries to fuck back on the fingers inside.

Jesse’s been a hunter most of his life, but  _ nothing _ has ever made him feel as powerful as Hanzo does in moments like this. Not any kill in his lifetime, not any man or woman in all his years. Not a single glorious victory compares to breathy pleas and the tight, slick stretch of Hanzo’s ass opening around his cock.

Hanzo’s hip is going to be a mess of burns later, but the demon doesn’t seem to notice that Jesse’s metal fingers are digging painfully into his side. His head is tipped back, mouth open and fangs glistening as he accepts Jesse’s full girth in one overwhelming slide.

Jesse’s spent an entire year missing this. He’s done nothing but dream about it and live in the memories, but now,  _ now  _ he has it again.

Hanzo uses his hands to push his chest up, then reaches out to curl his clawed hands around the rails of the headboard. Jesse adjusts with him, sliding his hand up Hanzo’s side, then up to wrap around the back of his neck.

Hanzo shudders, biceps straining from the pain and hips swiveling back on Jesse’s cock.

Jesse finds a brutal rhythm in response, metal hand around Hanzo’s neck, his flesh one gripping tight on his ass, keeping him spread. He watches his dick slide in and out, slick with lube and hard as rock.

“Damn I missed this.” He grits his teeth, pleasure molten through his bloodstream and pooling like lava in his groin.

It’s an intoxicating feeling, fucking a demon as powerful as Hanzo.

Hanzo could level a forest with the horror under his skin. He could kill Jesse with a single  _ look,  _ but he doesn’t.

He takes the full girth of Jesse’s cock and lets Jesse boss him around and drag pain out of him because he  _ needs _ it. Because he took one look at the hunter in his forest and fed him breakfast after his first kill in his territory.  _ Thanked  _ him for taking out the trash. Then fucked him on a bear-skin rug in the middle of his living room like only a demon can.

Jesse can’t imagine being with anyone or anything else after Hanzo.

“Get out of your head and  _ fuck _ me, hunter.” Hanzo snarls, head twisted to face him despite the locked grip Jesse has on his neck.

Jesse snarls at him, slamming his hips forward and tearing an enlightened cry from Hanzo’s throat. He tightens his grip on all parts of Hanzo, fucks him like a man possessed.

Hanzo fucks back against him, body like a wave, like the dragons from the tales of his people. Jesse can feel his dick bouncing back and forth, slapping against his stomach and Jesse’s balls. It’s dirty and messy and everything Jesse’s been craving since he left.

Hanzo spills first, denting the metal of his bed and letting out a hoarse, twisted bellow as his ass tightens with the first wave.

Jesse grunts, wrapping his arm under Hanzo’s stomach and holding on for dear life as his own orgasm races through. It burns a trail down his spine and he locks his hips tight to Hanzo’s ass, spilling inside and mouthing pretty words and praise into Hanzo’s skin.

It leaves him strung out and sore. He drops his metal hand to the mattress, uses it to push himself out of Hanzo and onto his back.

“Jesus.” Jesse pants, sweat dripping down his hairline and still wearing his goddamn pants and shirt.

Hanzo chuckles, sitting back on his calves and stretching his arms above his head. His skin bleeds back to its pale glamour and Jesse’s stomach flips at the dark, red burns everywhere his hand touched.

“Fuckin’ hell, darlin’-.” Jesse shoves up to his elbows, “Lemme get you something for those.”

Hanzo presses a hand to the center of his chest, “At ease, Jesse.” He murmurs, “They will be healed by tomorrow.”

“That doesn’t hurt?” Jesse winces, running a finger along the massive burn on Hanzo’s side.

“I wanted it.” Hanzo assures, thumb stroking over Jesse’s heart, “You always give me exactly what I want.”

Jesse manages a weak smile, “You sure about that?” 

_ Didn’t you leave me? Didn’t I give you so much that you ran? _

“Do not look at me like that.” Hanzo bends down, drops his forehead against Jesse’s, “My stubbornness does not diminish how well you treat me when I need it most.”

“If you say so.” Jesse relaxes into the bed, eyes closing, “You wear me out though.”

Hanzo’s laugh is deep and sends a flutter of emotion through Jesse’s chest, “Good. Help me change the sheets. We have both had a long night and if we wish to defeat the new invaders in my territory, we will need our rest.”

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


It’ll take longer than one night to sort out Hanzo’s stunted emotional wall and Jesse’s inability to control how openly he loves. But by the time they both rise with the moon, Hanzo is a different demon than he was before Jesse fucked them both into a coma.

He builds small bombs in his kitchen sink, filling glass vials with kerosene and packing the tips with explosive putty. Jesse searches for a box of matches in Hanzo’s drawers, coming up empty, but finding his cigar lighter hidden deep in an ammo pouch.

“How exactly did you plan on defeating it last night?” Hanzo squints at him as he loads the vials into the inner pockets of his cloak.

“Peacekeepers bullets are loud, but I have an explosive round in her.” Jesse mutters, “Glad I didn’t shoot though, two Wendigos. Unfuckin’ heard of.”

“They are only here because I left.” Hanzo huffs, “This forest is easy pickings.”

“You can say that again.” Jesse checks the batteries in his flashlights, “Spent months keeping all the small fry away from the campers. Not an easy job for one hunter, you know.”

“I am sorry, Jesse.” Hanzo sets a hand at his elbow, expression truly apologetic.

“I know.” Jesse nods, “Just-.” He swallows, hand hesitating on the door knob, “If you don’t want to continue this after tonight, tell me now. Cuz I can’t-.”

Hanzo interrupts with, “You make me wish I were still human.” The words fall out like a secret kept for too long.

Jesse frowns, “I don’t care what you are Hanzo. I know you think it’s important, but it ain’t.”

“How can you say that?” Hanzo insists, fingers digging into Jesse’s arm, “How can you go about your life outside of my forest and tell your fellow hunters that you lay next to me, a demon, every night?” 

“Easy.” Jesse narrows his gaze, “It’s none of their damn business whose bed my boots sit under.”

Hanzo stares at him for a breathe between seconds before cupping both sides of his face and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s desperate and needy, but still gentle, so gentle despite the trembling of Hanzo’s normally steady hands.

When he pulls away, Jesse smiles at him, “Let’s go clear out your forest, yea?”

“Agreed.” Hanzo nods.

Jesse leads them deep into the belly of the beast, ears straining for any sound.

Hanzo is the one to spot the first Wendigo, “They are attempting to trap you again.”

“Good.” Jesse pulls a cigar from his pocket, “Bout time something in the forest makes it a  _ challenge _ .”

Hanzo scoffs, “You are ridiculously deranged.”

Jesse lights the cigar and sets it between his teeth, he grins around it, “Fell in love with you, didn’t I?”

“Hm.” Hanzo arches an eyebrow, “Indeed.”

A loud, horrendous screech erupts from their left.

The first Wendigo shoves around the huge trunk of a fallen tree, basting its rotten wood to smithereens. Jesse can hear the second one above them in the trees.

“Northeast, seventeenth branch.” Hanzo mutters.

“Righto, darlin’.” Jesse twists around and tosses the lighter at Hanzo, who catches it with a practiced ease, even after so long apart. He throws the first vial towards the shadow in the trees, “PULL!”

Hanzo scoffs again, but before Jesse can even blink, has an arrow knocked and aflame. It launches towards the vial, shattering it and lighting the kerosene. The arrow pierces the second Wendigo’s chest, setting its body on fire and sending it shrieking to the ground.

Jesse turns around just in time to see the first one running towards him, looking every inch as terrifying as the books promised. He takes a long, slow drag from his cigar, ensuring the ember is a bright red as he pulls it away and flicks it towards the Wendigo’s chest.

It screams at him, shrill and piercing.

“Get out of our forest.” Hanzo’s hisses over Jesse’s shoulder.

Jesse levels peacekeeper and pulls the trigger.

  
  


**End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
